List of EtC characters
The following is a complete list of characters for EtC. Some do not yet possess profile pages. While this list is always considered complete, more names may be added at the whim of the creator. ''A Threnody For Dawn'' *'Aer Soroval' The eldest daughter of Leumas Soroval, she is quick to leave her home in search of her missing brother. She is actually the daughter of Voltaire and Madeiros. She later loses her mind and becomes the Siege of Blades. *'Reiko' *'Darke' *'Skath' *'Opera Wildwind' *'Tiffanna Wildwind' *'Tikei Wildwind' *'Dalyn' *'Captain Niko' *'Kasumi Kagurazaki' *'Lazarus' *'Voltaire' *'Cipher Diaz' *'Cipher Madeiros' *'The Seraph' *'Michael' *'Rasandiel' *'Aeson Agnar' *'Arizona Liveley' *'Roger Nox Dorian' *'Lysandr' *'Leutikris' *'Lumier Paris' *'Tiger Hawke' *'Anemone' *'Antonia' *'Antimny' *'Iraia Edinburgh' *'Mason Hawke' *'Valerie Grimoire' *'Queen Miriel' *'Captain Halcyon' *'Vulf' *'Soulstorm' ''Shadows Jubilee'' Jeriko's Society Church of Augarst The Order of Solaris Others *Aer the Sky Shadow *Casik Baronsik *Harriet Baronsik *Rose Kepler ''March on Solaris'' ''Monochrome Harmony'' Unplanned *'Abel' (Lynician) *'Adrien Cartelan' *'Aeon Digeros' One of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light in Solaris and the Unending Road in Lunaria, Aeon developed the taboo of will transference. *'Aer-Detrov Agnar' *'Agnar Randius the Tempest' Progenitor of the Agnar family line, Agnar was once lover of the goddess Bryn. Formerly known as Claudius Einard. *'Alan Avant Grimoire' *'Almeria' *'Amandus Lefaris' Being one of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light in Solaris and the Unending Road/Dark Tower in Lunaria. Also shares credit for the Knights' technology. *'Amira' *'Arkander' *'Armint the Corpse' (Necrobot) *'Aurumae' *'Autis Musica' *'Axel Travis' *'Azariah Starwind' *'Bertrov Grimoire' *'Princess Biyako' *'Black Ash' Progenitor and survivor of a guild of assassins, Ash now only takes on a single apprentice. *'Brynhildr' *'Cain Valenti' *'Cassandra Crosse' *'Cecilia Rainheed' *'Chastity Valor' *'Clive Stroud' Son of Dygrid Warrick and Captain Tiger Hawke, Clive is torn between religion and piracy. His attempts to form an identity of his own have led him to become a jack. *'Code X' *'Crow K' Hero of legend Krystianus was once known as the Seraph of Swords. *'Cyril Lockhart' *'Dashe Cartier' *'Diana Delarosa' *'Shannon Delarosa' *'Victoria Delarosa' *'Demios' *'Desmond Hauser' *'Djain the Werre' (Lynician) *'Eise Burgess' *'Enjel, Feather of Light' A deposed former knight of esteem from a foreign land, Enjel had joined a group of rebels to combat the tyrant Shimo. *'Fang' Werewolf homunculus Castor Cyenz lives quietly awaiting the day he can once again use his powers freely. *'Firionus Vandurlo' One of three scientists responsible for the Pillar of Light and the Unending Road, Durlo also delved into necromancy. *'Gale Dorian' *'Graham Feyrbrand' *'Heaven Leigh' *'Hegemony Valenti' *'Helenum' *'Huxley' *'Jack' (cameo) *'Jet Riot' (cameo) A blue-haired soldier from a foreign land and the Baronsik's protector, Jet is an acquaintance of Tiger Hawke and Cain Valentine. *'Junior' *'Jyo' (Emissary) *'Kayne' (Necrobot) Associated with Abel, Gale, and Xectoron as well as Jyo. Servant of Zeraph. *'Kiera' *'Klaus Bartuski' *'Kress Valentine': A Watcher and one of the Four Hoods. *'Laciere' *'Lamekia the Phage' (vampire) *'Lio Varan' *'Lyrica Arclight' *'Makkius' *'Maria Rauss' Having disappeared from Davneon years ago, few are able to recognize Maria as she is now: a mercenary employed by Heintz-Jeager. *'Marion Roman' *'Martinique Lumina Klein' Known infamously as "the Succubus", Lumina has an estranged younger brother who has been missing for years. *'Mila Rivers' *'Naomi Wallace' *'Nathaniel': Reid Bourne: Basis: Reed Richards *'Neberus' Her decorum would mislead most but Neberus is no hero. Exposed to be working secretly for the tyrant Shimo, Neberus was exiled from her homeland. *'Pansy Helios' Known as Panzer due to her metal left arm, this pink-haired girl is a chipper little warrior and bounty hunter. Her sister is the blonde sword master, Leslie. *'Pietr-Sonoph Agnar' *'Qua-Detrov Agnar' *'Reid Spetzer' *'Rose Kepler' *'Rosette' *'Rudolph Horowitz' *'Shadow': Though many have been speculated to be the identity behind the Shadow, no corroborating evidence has appeared to support these claims. *'Shae "the Shroud" Highwind' *'Shariq' Lwmilia Fwlcher wields the very sands of the earth as a weapon. *'Silvanus Derani' *'Statia' *'Thanatos' An old and experienced bounty hunter, his moniker belies his penchant for accepting only marks to be taken "dead or alive" as he typically ends up killing them. Formerly Hel, partner of the element known as Heaven. *'Thandy' Student and devoted partner of the bounty hunter, Thanatos, Thandy seeks to make a name for herself by defeating high-level marks. *'Wanda Ruzicka' *'Wreyas the Stygian' *'Xavier Graves' *'Xorn' *'Yasmine Martel' *'Yvette Reissen' *'Zedekiah' *'Zenith the Silent' Quadriplegic military intelligence tactician, he's attached to a machine which allows him to direct the five mobile members of the group called "the Four Horsemen." Basis: Nagato (Naruto) *'Zeraph the Juggernaut' A giant of awesome power and arrogance who lurks behind the complicated scenes of death and manipulation and destruction laid down by his cohorts. *'Zhad S' Father of Silas Kepler, Silvanus is a hero of legend alongside Krystianus. *'ZERO' Bases and Groupings Mythology *'Aeson Agnar:' Jason of the Argonauts *'Brynhildr:' Brunhilda *'Xorn:' Jormungandr *'Fang:' Vanagandr *'Cyberus:' Anubis *'Thanatos:' Thanatos *'Archbishop Amistha:' Jesus Folklore *'Vulf:' The Werewolf Legends *'Arizona Liveley:' Jeanne d'Arc Fables *'Jack:' Jack (all variants) *'Sarvancia:' Little Red Riding Hood *'Kress Valentine:' Little Red Riding Hood *'Vulf:' The Big Bad Wolf Plays ''Midsummer Night's Dream'' *'Lysandr:' Lysandr Books ''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' *'Gale Dorian:' Basis: Dorothy Gale *'Abel:' Cowardly Lion ''Wars of Light and Shadow'' *'Lazarus:' Arithon *'Xareon:' Lysaer ''The Mummy!, Or a Tale of the Twenty-Second Century'' *'Zybil:' Mummy ''Frankenstein, Or the Modern Prometheus'' *'Voltaire:' Victor Frankenstein ''The Three Musketeers'' *'Rasandiel:' Cardinal Richelieu ''The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' *'Arizona Liveley:' Alice ''Don Quixote'' *'Toxique:' Don Quixote ''The Middle-Earth Saga: The Hobbit'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Necromancer Jim C. Hines' Princess series *'Taliel Alatheia:' Talia Malek-el-Dashat/Beauty (gender reversed) *'Jeremiah Derani:' Ermillina Curtana/Snow (gender reversed) *'Danier sal Grimoire:' Danielle de Glas/Cinderella (gender reversed) *'Sarvancia:' Roudette/Red Hood *'Lyrica Arclight:' Lirea Disney *'Michael:' Mickey Mouse *'Roger Nox Dorian:' Donald Duck *'Leutikris:' Goofy *'Makkius:' Max Goof Comics *'Black Ash:' Roman Sionis *'Nathaniel:' Reed Richards *'Shariq:' Sandman Anime/Manga *'Magicks:' Nel (BLEACH) *'Magicks:' Maya Natsumi (Tenjho Tenge) *'Zephaniah Rauss:' Kyuzo (gender reversed) (Samurai 7) *'Reid Spetzer:' Speed Racer (Speed Racer) *'Heaven Leigh:' Hevn (GetBackers) *'Rose Kepler:' Shana (Shakugan no Shana) *'ZERO:' Vash the Stampede (Trigun) *'Junior:' Dead Master (Black Rock Shooter) *'Yasmine Martel:' Clare (Claymore) ''Fairy Tale'' *'Neberus:' Flame Empress Erza ''Naruto'' *'Shariq:' Gaara *'Zenith the Silent:' Nagato ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *'Rosette:' Roy Mustang *'Maria Rauss:' Maria Ross *'Pansy Helios:' Edward Elric (gender reversed) *'The Seraph:' Father ''D•N•Angel'' *'Azurel:' Krad *'Jyo:' Dark Mousy *'Xenon:' Dark Mousy Cartoons ''Sky Surfer Strike Force'' *'Eise Burgess:' Sliced Ice Films ''Beauty and the Beast'' *'Vulf:' The Beast ''Peter Pan'' *'Pietr-Sonoph Agnar:' Peter Pan ''Tarzan'' *'Shadow:' Tarzan ''Kill Bill'' *'Aurumae:' The Bride ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *'Mason Hawke:' Hector Barbossa ''Aladdin'' *'Septre:' Jafar ''Star Wars'' *'Lord Jeriko:' Emperor Palpatine ''Nightmare Before Christmas'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Jack Skellington ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'Aer Soroval:' Riku (gender reversed) *'Reiko:' Sora *'Voltaire:' Seeker of Darkness *'Shadow:' Anti-Form Sora *'Nexus:' Roxas *'Xikur:' Xion (gender reversed) *'Schilanox:' Lexaeus *'Xercia:' Larxene *'Firionus Vandurlo:' Luxord ''Final Fantasy'' *'Diana Delarosa:' Sandy Magus *'Shannon Delarosa:' Mindy Magus *'Victoria Delarosa:' Cindy Magus *'Klaus Bartuski:' Bartz Klauser *'Skath:' Cloud Strife *'Clive Stroud:' Cloud Strife *'Jet Riot:' Cloud Strife *'Seether:' Miss Cloud *'Tiger Hawke:' Tifa Lockhart *'Tiffanna Wildwind:' Tifa Lockhart *'Iraia Edinburgh:' Aerith Gainsborough *'Bo'Otis Arcturus:': Aerith Gainsborough (gender reversed) *'Kasumi Kagurazaki:' Yuffie Kisaragi *'Darke:' Vincent Valentine *'Cain Valenti:' Vincent Valentine *'Kress Valentine:' Vincent Valentine (gender reversed) *'Shae "the Shroud" Highwind:' Cid Highwind (gender reversed) *'Harriet Baronsik:' Marlene Wallace *'Casik Baronsik:' Denzel *'Desmond Hauser:' Dyne *'Almeria:' Elmyra Gainsborough *'Axel Travis:' Reno *'Rudolph Horowitz:' Rude *'Cipher Diaz:' Sephiroth *'Zephaniah Rauss:' Sephiroth (gender reversed) *'Agnar Randius the Tempest:' Weiss the Immaculate *'Sjaxem:' Genesis Rhapsodos *'Lazarus:' Squall Leonheart *'Adrien Cartelan:' Squall Leonheart *'Gale Dorian:' Squall Leonheart (gender reversed) *'Soulstorm:' Necron *'Xelecrawn:' Judge ''Record of Agarest War'' *'Michael:' Leonhardt *'Aer Soroval:' Thoma (gender reversed) *'Antimny:' Hildegard *'Thanatos:' Zerva *'Cecilia Rainheed:' Elaine *'Leutikris:' Alberti *'Junior:' Ryuryu *'Desmond Hauser:' Jainus *'Alan Avant Grimoire:' Eugene *'Victoria Delarosa:' Victoria Other Games ''Dark Stalkers'' *'Martinique Lumina Klein:' Morrigan ''King of Fighters'' *'Rachael Lasan': Leona ''Dino Crisis'' *'Mila Rivers:' Regina ''Soul Reaver'' *'Laciere:' Raziel ''Legend of Zelda'' *'Zeldt Amaranthus:' Link ''Xenosaga'' *'Chastity Valor:' KOS-MOS ''Shining Tears'' *'Xectoron:' Xecty ''Ar Tonelico'' *'Dalyn:' Ayatane ''Wild ARMS'' *'Cipher Madeiros:' Kanon *'Statia:' Anastasia ''Shadow Hearts'' *'Hegemony Valenti:' Hildegard Valentine ''Cross Edge'' *'Dominic:' Judas ''Chaos Legion'' *'Ashcroft:' Victor Delacroix ''Chrono Cross'' *'Phineas Xarledan:' Skelly *'Desmond Hauser:' Norris *'Leonis Regulus:' Solt *'Scorpius Antares:' Peppor ''Breath of Fire'' *'Jet Riot:' Ryu ''.hack'' *'Sorik:' Marlo ''Fate/Stay'' *'Inferno:' Gilgamesh